Electronic assemblies may include stacked die assemblies including a first die having a second die stacked thereon. The bottom die may include through-substrate vias (TSVs) extending through the thickness of the die, from the front (active) side to the back side of the die. The second die may be stacked on the back side of the die, and signals may travel between the first die and the second die through the TSV's. Lithographic methods including the use of a spin-on dielectric have been used to form the TSV's and to form the electrical connections on the back side of the die that are electrically coupled to the stacked die.